


A Budding Friendship

by Tulaash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Lillie doesn't know how to buy her own clothes, Lillie is pure and must be protected, POV Second Person, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulaash/pseuds/Tulaash
Summary: It's your first day in Hau'oli City and you want something memorable to remind you of your first days in Alola. You get way more than you were expecting.I just randomly came up with this idea and had to write it down. It's probably not the best out there. The reader is supposed to be female, but I guess they could work as a male too. The only relationship is friendship c:





	

The day was bright, and people were out walking through town. You were out running after your new friends, Hau and Lillie, who just went into Hau’oli City. You’d never seen anything quite like it. Where you were from, you were used to seeing giant buildings scattered along the streets. Hau’oli didn’t seem to have the sheer size as the cities you were used to seeing. It was relaxing, in a way. You spotted Hau pretty quickly, as the first thing he did was running to the beach. You started to wonder if he was going to get in the water with his clothes, but he stopped when the water reached his ankles. Lillie, however, wasn’t there. You wanted to find her, since she seemed to be the calmer of the two. Hau was friendly, but he could be a little too energetic at times. You decided that you would wander the city, seeing if you couldn’t find her.

After looking at a few of the shops, you started to feel overwhelmed. There was so much you wanted to do, but your mom only gave you so much money to spend. You wanted to make your first purchase in Alola something special that you could hold onto and remember. You were just about to make it to the end of the street when Hau found you and started going on about how Alola was one of the best places to live. He was most likely right, from what you had seen. Alola was a pretty amazing place from what you had seen. 

“Come on, I have something I want you to see!” Hau grabbed your arm and dragged you into the tourist’s bureau. You were slightly reluctant, as you wanted to find Lillie. From what you had seen of her, she seemed like the type to get lost easily. You quickly dismissed the worries, though, when you realized she had probably been to Hau’oli plenty of times already. You decided to look for her after Hau showed you what he wanted you to see.

After getting the Poké Finder, a nifty little camera that would work with your Rotom dex, you exit the bureau. You were quite relieved when you saw Lillie outside, waiting for you. The three of you talked for a bit, when Hau decided to run off to the malasada shop. It was just you and Lillie now, which is what you had wanted from the beginning.

“I think I’ll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own…” she said, not nearly excited Hau was about malasada.  
“Do you care if I join you?” you ask her. You had decided that the best thing to pick out to remember your first purchase would be a new outfit.  
“I wouldn’t mind, but I really don’t buy any clothing. I just like to look,” Lillie replied.  
“Why not? I’m sure there’s lots of outfits that would look adorable on you!”  
“I don’t even know what to look for. My mother always picked my clothes out. I wouldn’t have a clue what looks good or what.”  
“Well that’s no fun!” you exclaimed. It was now your turn to grab someone’s arm and run to show them something. “We’re not leaving until we find you something new! Don’t worry about buying anything, I’ll pay for it all!”

After only a few minutes, Lillie started to look a little overwhelmed. You figured this must be a new experience for her, if she’d never picked her own outfits out before. “How about this?” you ask her, holding up a purple V-Neck.  
“I really don’t know if that’s my style…” she seemed unsure of what to even look for. You put the shirt back as you see something even better.  
“This would look really lovely on me, but it would look even lovelier on you!” you held up a matching blue T-Shirt and pants with a yellow stripe along the bottoms.  
“I’m not sure if I can comment on anything… I think it would look prettier on you, though.” Maybe she was right. Blue just didn’t really seem to be her color. You go on like this for some time, holding outfits up, and then Lillie tells you she doesn’t know if it would look good on her or not. You wanted her to have something special, that she picked out on her own. You were about to give up hope when, hanging on the wall, you saw the perfect thing - it was a white, sleeveless dress that you were certain had Lillie written all over it. You grab it and take it over to her.  
“I think I found the perfect thing!” you almost yell, you were so elated to have found something.  
“I’m not sure…” she said, almost too quiet for you to hear. Her face, however, said otherwise. You knew that she was interested in something for once.  
“Go on, try it on!” you put the dress in her hands and push her gently into the changing room. When she exits, you can tell that it fit her perfectly, both physically and in appearance.  
“I suppose it does look kind of cute on me,” she says. You felt a wave of relief wash over you as she had finally found something she liked. While she changed into her normal clothes, you went to the counter to pay for it. It had costed a little more than you would have liked, but you still had some spending money left. You were certain your mother would approve of the purchase. It may not have been for you, but it was something special that Lillie would never forget, and that was all that mattered to you.

After you exit the boutique, Lillie decided she wanted to stop by Kukui’s lab to drop off the dress. It was a perfect time to talk.  
“See, that wasn’t so bad!” you tried to encourage her to feel better about herself.  
“I guess it really wasn’t. Maybe it was because you were there?” she responded.  
“Who knows? All that matters is that we both had fun.” You knew deep down that Lillie really did have fun today.

After chatting for a bit, the two of you finally reach the lab. Lillie ran to the door. Before she entered, she turned around and waved. “Thank you. I’m glad I have somebody to call a friend.” Those words made you feel content. You, too, were glad to have somebody to call a friend here. "Maybe next time, we could go for malasada! I hear it’s a real treat,” you suggest something for the two of you to do next time.  
"I'd like that." With that, she turned and entered the lab. You decided to run home to tell your mother about the day.  
Today truly was a good day.


End file.
